


Guest Of Honor

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom-sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome, submissive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: The plan was Jim Moriarty would go in, steal Y/N away, and torment Sherlock. He didn't expect to find Sherlock tied to the bed with Y/N straddling his face!





	Guest Of Honor

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He knew Sherlock had an...intimate partner from the cameras he had strewn about the flat. He never had any in the bedroom, of course, so the most he’d ever see were gentle kisses, hugs, and some hand holding. He did once see then curled up on the couch together, napping away the day. Well, Y/N was napping, curling into Sherlock’s side while Sherlock himself was stuck in his mind palace.

Somehow the sight was almost human to Jim. He was surprised to see Sherlock act so delicately with Y/N. He learned much about the girl, except Y/N wasn’t exactly a girl. Legally speaking, yes, they were. But Y/N themself was “just a person,” as they’d put it. The thought was to take Y/N away as some form of leverage against Sherlock, maybe use the needs and desires Sherlock might not be able to fill as a point against them.

But it seemed those desires were more than filled.

Sherlock was tied to the bed spread eagle, cheeks flushed in humiliation as he locked eyes with Jim beyond the quivering thigh. Y/N was straddled atop Sherlock’s face, completely bare and panting softly.

Jim could only gape for a long moment. Silence filled the room before he cleared his throat. “I take back the virgin comments,” He said under his breath as he did his best to shield his view.

Y/N’s breathy laugh grabbed his attention and he looked up at them. Y/N moved down and he saw that Sherlock had not once torn his eyes away from Jim, despite the fact that he was tied down to the bed, naked as the day he was born. He only blinked when Y/N whispered in his ear. He seemed to mull over the idea before looking back to Jim.

“Care to join?”

It was Jim’s turn to blink. He caught Y/N’s smirk and studied them both for a moment. “I’m...surprised, honestly. Ah…” He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Maybe then you can watch and decide,” Y/N suggested, shrugging. “I don’t mind. But there are rules.” Jim nodded and Y/N got up, walking towards the psychopath confidently. Sherlock pulled at the ropes, tensing a bit. Jim would’ve been more cocky if he wasn’t so flustered. “I’m in charge, but Sherlock is in control. If he even whimpers the safe word, everything stops. Understand me, Moriarty?”

Y/N said it in such a slow growl that Jim was sure he would submit to them no matter what. And he did. “I understand,” He whispered, hands shaking a slight. He caught the look Sherlock gave him, surprise mixed with arousal.

“Good boy. There is only one thing you get to do then for now.” Y/N grabbed a small remote from the nightstand and pressed it into his palm before guiding him to the small chair in the corner.

“Chair’s at a good angle. Had a guest before?” He joked.

Y/N smirked. “No. You’re our first. Be honored,” They said as they gently stroked his jaw. Jim shuddered a slight, surprised by the gentleness before Y/N’s delicate hand squeezed the sides of his neck, a small amount of pressure on his esophagus. “I’m serious when I say this; If you put him in danger, I will do whatever you’ve done to him to you.”

“Fuck,” Jim whispered, hips wiggling a bit in the chair. “Maybe I should be rough with you, Sherlock.”

“Wouldn’t try it,” Sherlock chuckled softly from his spot on the bed, relaxing a bit now that he watched you glaring down the man. “He would make sure you’re crying by the time he’s done, collar, leash, and all the works.”

Jim smiled as Y/N tilted their head, studying him. “Where do you find someone like this gem? I should get myself one.”

Y/N rolled their eyes before leaning in. Jim was surprised by the gentle kiss. He blinked a few times before melting into it, kissing back. Deciding to test it, Jim clicked the power button on the remote, shivering when he watched Sherlock buck and moan. It didn’t take long to realize Sherlock had a plug vibrating in him.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jim groaned before Y/N walked back to Sherlock. They gently licked at Sherlock’s hard cock. The man moaned and bucked his hips up in hopes of a blowjob. It was quickly silenced when Y/N kissed him, rubbing their cunt along Sherlock’s length, and Jim had a perfect view. He started to palm himself as he watched Y/N torture Sherlock’s cock as the detective tried to buck up to slid inside. That’s when Jim saw the plug at last. He smirked and turned it up higher, listening to the soft keen only muffled by the kiss.

“Such a good boy,” Y/N praised, rolling their hips. Sherlock whimpered and moaned softly. “Want me to ride you in front of him?”

“Bloody hell,” Sherlock moaned. “Please!”

Sherlock’s back arched up, wrists and ankles tugging at the ropes as Y/N sunk onto him. His moaned echoed off the wall and Jim moaned with him as he finally started to jerk his own cock. Jim mercifully turned down the intensity, watching Sherlock whimper and try to calm himself as Y/N adjusted to the girth.

Jim watched Y/N’s hips roll and dig their nails into Sherlock’s chest a slight. Y/N was riding him slowly, taunting him and leaving Jim to decide. Finally, Jim said, “God I want to fuck him, too.”

Sherlock whimpered as Y/N looked to him questioningly. Slowly, he nodded, blushing a bit. Y/N nodded to Jim before adjusting, facing him and rocking their hips as Jim stripped. Y/N smirked a bit as Jim approached, stroking himself slowly. “You sure?” Jim asked Y/N softly.

“Sherlock’s in control,” Y/N reminded him, reaching forward and stroked his length. Jim moaned softly and grabbed at Y/N’s ass, forcing them to ride Sherlock’s cock. Y/N moaned and nipped Jim’s neck. “Fuck yes. God, I want you both,” He moaned, nipping Y/N’s shoulder.

Sherlock groaned as he watched the two. Y/N had a firm grip on Jim’s cock as Jim himself was groping at Y/N’s ass, forcing them to ride his cock. Jim’s eyes met Sherlock’s and Sherlock whined, rocking his hips down. Jim grinned and gently coaxed the plug out of him, turning off the vibrator. Sherlock whimpered and sighed softly. Y/N’s hand gently rubbed his thigh encouragingly.

“Lube is on the nightstand,” Y/N whispered against Jim’s lips. “Go slowly.”

“Yes, Master,” He teased softly. This earned him a harsh bite to his shoulder, to which he grunted in pleasure. “Nn, fuck.” He moaned before stepping away. He grabbed a rubber and slid it on before grabbing the lube.

Y/N got off of Sherlock and gently kissed him as Jim moved between his legs. Sherlock moaned and whined softly as Jim pressed against his wanting hole. “Y/N,” He whispered before moaning as Jim pushed into him. Y/N cupped his face and kissed his neck as Jim pushed in slowly. The men moaned and whined before Jim was resting his head on Sherlock’s chest, panting. Sherlock looked to Jim questioningly as the man looked up before finally kissing him. Sherlock moaned and tugged at the ropes again as Jim rolled his hips. “Fuck yes. Please!” He begged.

Jim moaned and thrust slowly, testing Sherlock’s limits. Y/N smirked, touching themself at the sight. Sherlock was keening and whining, begging Jim to go harder and faster before finally begging Y/N to let him out of the ropes.

“No,” Y/N said, making Sherlock whine. “You’re going to take his cock like a good little boy. Understand?” Sherlock whimpered and Y/N squeezed the sides of his neck. “I asked you a question. It’s rude to not reply.”

Sherlock moaned out, “Yes! I understand. Fuck, please!”

Y/N smirked. “Please what?”

“I wanna cum. Please let me cum.” Sherlock whimpered.

Jim moaned and angled his hips, quickly finding Sherlock’s prostate and striking it repeatedly.Y/N smirked as Sherlock’s moans grew louder before he was finally shaking and crying out Y/N’s name. Y/N reached down and began to stroke his cock as they said, “Cum, Sherlock.”

Sherlock blushed and moaned, orgasming and shaking underneath both Y/N and Jim. Jim carefully rubbed against his prostate to milk out the pleasure and Y/N kept their strokes steady as they both worked him through it. Jim slowed when he noticed Sherlock whimpering and whining.

“I think we pushed him,” Jim chuckled softly before pulling away. Y/N nodded in agreement and gently kissed Sherlock again. When Y/N pulled away, Jim leaned in and kissed Sherlock too. 

The man whimpered until Y/N untied his wrists. Sherlock’s free arm quickly wrapped around Jim, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Once his second hand was free, Sherlock squeezed Y/N’s hand.

It wasn’t long before Sherlock had actually passed out. When he came to, he heard voices speaking softly in the sitting room. He pulled on his robe, noting the aches in his legs and how he was now cleaned of everything. He blinked when he saw Y/N and Jim sitting and sharing a cup of tea.

Y/N smiled and waved Sherlock to their side. Sherlock happily curled against Y/N, despite the smaller frame. “Jim and I were talking,” They started as Jim shifted somewhat shyly. It surprised Sherlock to say the least. Then again, the last two hours were still a dazed dream. “And we were thinking, maybe you should have two masters to take care of you.”

Sherlock’s head snapped in Y/N’s direction, studying their face for any sense of falsities or anything that would cause distrust. He thought for a moment before looking to Jim. For the first time, he realized, Jim was leaving him open to his deductions. The man desired him.

“Of course, we’d have rules set in place,” Y/N continued. “You’re still in control, no matter what. And I think Jim here might have something to say.”

Jim seemed to huff childishly before saying, “If we do this, I’m not going to kill you.” Sherlock scoffed. “Now, listen,” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not stopping my job. Just...your part in it stops.”

“I think that’s pretty fair,” Y/N agreed. “We’ll have to keep it secret from John and your brother too, just to be safe. But if Jim does anything that crosses any lines, of course sexually or your work related, we’ll take a small hiatus until everything’s calmed down.”

Sherlock was silent for a moment before croaking out, “You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Y/N smiled proudly. Sherlock thought for a long moment before stealing Y/N’s tea. The hand on his back rubbed gently as he sipped. “Alright,” He finally said.

Jim perked up at that and looked to Y/N. Y/N smirked and set down Sherlock’s tea as they removed his robe, leaving him bare to Jim. “Why don’t you thank your new Daddy then for fucking you so good?”


End file.
